


A New Friend

by HopelesslyUnfinished



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelesslyUnfinished/pseuds/HopelesslyUnfinished
Summary: Leia watches as little Ben Solo wanders away on the base at Yavin 4. Both make an unexpected acquaintance and lovely memories as they take an impromptu break from their busy life.
Kudos: 3





	A New Friend

  
Leia stopped suddenly as her advisory committee walked away and looked around for where little Ben had disappeared to in the open courtyard of the Yavin 4 rebel base. He was slowly wandering toward a group of older boys, all about eleven years old and playing with whatever they'd found around the base. She saw they had split into teams, wearing damaged helmets and carrying makeshift blasters made out of scrap metal and wood. They dove in and out of crates pretending to be famous rebels and four-year-old Ben had stopped just out of range, wary of their loud yelling and movement.

  
She was about to walk over and bring him back to her station when one of the toy grenades flew in his direction. Before Leia could do anything, an older boy wearing a dirty white jumpsuit and a bright helmet rolled between it and Ben, shielding Ben with his body. The foam grenade bounced off the older boy's back and Ben stared wide-eyed at the boy with the dark complexion and curls like his.

  
"Careful Solo, you're under attack! Want to come back to base so we can get you a helmet of your own?"

  
Ben looked back toward his mom, who waited to see what would happen. He looked back up at the boy, confused.

  
"I'm Poe Dameron, you can be my co-pilot. You can give me cover fire and I'll fly us safely to our base!"

  
Poe handed Ben the toy grenade that had landed near them and pointed at another boy in the other team near them. Ben threw the toy with unbelievable accuracy, and Poe signed to the other boy to dramatically fall to the ground out of Ben's sight. Ben started giggling uncontrollably and Poe glanced up at the General. He was smiling broadly at Ben, but gazing quizzically at Leia. She nodded and watched proudly as Poe took Ben's hand and lead him to their 'base' behind a large stack of ration boxes.

  
She left her work forgotten and watched bemusedly as Poe introduced him to his team and gave Ben the smallest helmet they could find. Both teams purposefully involved her little boy and kept him safe at the same time. Poe helped him climb through the maze of boxes, take out the opposing team, and claim the flag of the other base. They all cheered for him until the kids were called away to wash for dinner. Poe had ended up with Ben on his shoulders and pretend Ben was flying all the way back to Leia.

  
"Screeeee, and Solo slides into the hanger to the cheers of the crowd!"

  
"Yay!" Leia cheered and clapped as her son giggled happily. Poe carefully lifted Ben down and handed him to his mother. Poe suddenly seemed a little intimidated and shy, compared to the outgoing loud boy she'd watched for hours.

  
"Thanks for letting him come play with us, General, he's a great kid. Crazy good aim, if I'm being honest."

  
"Of course, I really appreciate that you were all so kind to him. We travel so much that it's hard for him to make friends, no matter what age. You were such a good example to your friends to bring in a little guy like him. What did you say your name was again?"

  
Poe took her praise deeply to heart.

  
"Poe Dameron, General Organa."

  
Leia noted his formality and replied with a twinkle in her eye, "It's wonderful to meet you, Commander Dameron. Make sure to tell your squad the General commends them on their work."

  
He grinned broadly and saluted her.

  
"Anything you say, ma'am. Goodbye, Ben, maybe I'll see you around!"

  
Ben waved as Poe raced off to catch up with his friends. Leia smiled when Poe looked back and returned the wave. Hopefully all their battles would be over soon and they could all settle down. Leia sighed at all the preparations she'd ignored and settled back in her chair, gazing at her little boy as he started to fall sleep in her lap. He still had on the tiny black fighter helmet and clutched a little wooden X-wing she knew had to be from Poe. She had to make sure it didn't get lost, for her own memories as much as for Ben to play with on their long flight back to the senate.

* * *

"You kept this?"

  
"You saved my little boy once, I need you to help me do that again."

  
"That's a tall order, ma'am, him and his helmet have been terrorizing everywhere the First Order has touched. We're not playing with wooden blasters and foam pieces for explosives anymore."

  
"Which is why I need the best pilot in the resistance, Commander Dameron."

  
He saluted her.

  
"Anything you say, ma'am."

  
He paused sadly after she dismissed him, seemingly lost for words and handed the small wooden fighter back to her.

  
"It's shame, ma'am, I'd kind of always dreamed I'd actually get to fly with him for real some day. But not like this."

  
"No," Leia replied, setting the toy on her desk, "Never like this."


End file.
